The invention relates to a reciprocating engine for a motor vehicle with two cylinder banks arranged in a V-shape with a driving gear train originating from an engine crankshaft and leading to camshafts and to an engine clutch disposed in a center plane of the engine, and having a generator intended for the power supply of the engine and driven by the crankshaft.
This type of a reciprocating engine is known from the DE-Z Special Printing ATZ, Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift, 71st Year, No. 9/12/1969 and 73rd Year, No. 5/1971. An output shaft to the clutch driven by the crankshaft--viewed in the vertical direction of the vehicle--extends below the crankshaft and in parallel to it. It is driven by the crankshaft by way of a gearbox which is arranged in a center plane between the two crankshaft ends. The output shaft, also by way of a gearbox, drives the oil pumps arranged in the crankcase of the engine. A generator, which is screwed on top to the engine power section, is used for the electrical power supply of the engine.
It is an object of the invention to arrange the generator, which is constructed as a rotary current generator, on the engine power section in such a manner that a weight distribution of the engine can be achieved which is symmetrical with respect to the longitudinal axis of the engine, that the center of gravity of the engine is as low as possible, and that an operationally appropriate drive of the generator is promoted.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an engine arrangement wherein the generator is arranged in the V-center between the two banks of cylinders. If the generator is situated in the V-center, it is arranged symmetrically with respect to the longitudinal axis and contributes to a uniform distribution of the weight of the engine. Since, according to certain especially preferred embodiments, the generator is adapted to the outer walls of the V-cutout with a narrow radial distance, its point of gravity can have a minimal geodetic height. Because of its position, which is vertical above the crankshaft, it can be driven by directly by the crankshaft by means of constructively simple devices.
In especially advantageous preferred embodiments of the invention, the generator is driven by an intermediate shaft which is constructed as a spring torsion rod and is driven by the crankshaft while being disposed above it.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.